


RWBY NSFW Alphabet (F Reader)

by OpenLion



Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A RWBY NSFW Alphabet from a female perspective (Male perspective is the next work)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader, Jaune Arc/Reader, Lie Ren/Reader, Nora Valkyrie/Reader, Pyrrha Nikos/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader, Weiss Schnee/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Ruby Rose

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)   
  
Ruby’s not big on after care, she likes to live life carefree and fast, often leaving you exhausted and alone after a round of sex while she continues with her responsibilities of leading her team.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Ruby doesn’t have a favorite body part, she’s very self conscious about her body and doesn’t take much pride in it despite making sure she is always in good shape to fulfill her role as a huntress.

Ruby really likes the way your legs look and feel, she often spends time kissing or feeling up and down your inner thighs before diving in. She prefers it when you have shaved legs and despises it if you have leg hair as it isn’t aerodynamic and she doesn’t like how it feels..

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Ruby really likes to taste and swallow your cum, she loves using her semblance to make you explode in her mouth or on her hands before swallowing as much as she can.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ruby once masturbated while spying on her sister in the shower.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Ruby has lots of experience making girls cum. After every training session she tries to drag someone into the showers for some fun, hopefully it’s you.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Ruby really likes having you stand up during sex. It doesn’t matter to her if she’s using her hands or tongue as nothing gives her a better feeling than dropping you to your knees with a powerful orgasm before leaving you as a used wreck.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Sex for Ruby is fun, she likes to enjoy herself and make sure you are doing the same even if it does mean a few bad jokes are on the way.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Ruby keeps herself fully shaved, in her own words ‘It makes me faster’.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ruby rarely gets intimate during sex, not unless you mean something to her. She will gladly sleep around with her friends and fellow classmates but if you want to take it to the next level she will become flustered and hide in her room or behind her sister.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Whenever Ruby can’t find someone to drag into the shower she’ll go at it alone, she likes to cum as fast and as often as possible often using her semblance to bring an orgasm in seconds.

She also likes to masturbate whenever she’s feeling down or losing a spar, especially if she can degrade herself in front of the person or team that beat her.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ruby likes to cum as fast as possible and for you to do the same, she often times herself and has spent many nights trying to beat her record. She has also timed a few of her friends and has a leaderboard kept on her scroll in which you claim second place.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

The shower, it’s easy and convenient (No mess, lots of students around)

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Exercise, nothing gets Ruby in the mood more, after an intense workout and spar all she wants is a quick round of sex or masturbation to get her back to 100%.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything involving physical harm, she only wants to experience and give pleasure.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Her tongue is very experienced and very fast, many students, including you, think she’s the best in the school as she can use her semblance to overwhelm you with pleasure. You really like her to sit on your face while you’re exhausted and spent so she can humiliate you while being pleasured which is something she enjoys far more than she’ll ever admit.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Everything with Ruby is fast, she doesn’t know the meaning of slow.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

All of Ruby’s sex consitis of quickies, she doesn’t have to time or patience to take it slow.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Ruby loves to experiment with partners as long as they are ok with it, she is also open to partners experimenting with her however if she doesn’t like it she can’t bring herself to disappoint her partner. If that happens she often has a panic attack.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Ruby never runs out of stamina, sex recharges her almost as well as cookies. She has never worn herself out though she has never had a partner last more than one round with her.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Ruby doesn’t need or use toys, though she is open to you bringing toys into the shower with her.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Ruby hates to tease, she doesn’t see the point in it. Try to tease her and she’ll be gone before you can blink.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Ruby is usually too busy burying her face in your cunt to make a noise, but if she has her face exposed she makes soft and cute noises until she cums with a squeal.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Ruby has a secret desire to be tied down and treated like a sex object however she is too nervous to bring it up or attempt it.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Ruby keeps herself shaved and clean, her clit is small but extremely sensitive and her hymen is intact after only having fingers and tongues inside of her.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Ruby is always ready for sex but only seeks it when she has time.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Ruby never sleeps after sex or masturbation, she’d prefer to run a marathon.


	2. Weiss Schnee

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Aftercare is everything for Weiss, she likes nothing more than to cuddle up to you while you gently kiss after a passionate love making session. Once she’s recomposed herself she’ll go out of her way to pamper you and attend to your needs before curling up in bed with you while you fall asleep.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Weiss has grown to love the scar on her face, what she once viewed as a mark of failure and a constant reminder she wasn’t perfect brought the two of you together. When she realised it wasn’t the scar that displayed her imperfections but rather her attitude she wore it like a badge of honor, showing she’d matured into a kind and compassionate young woman while still being able to maintain a cool and calculated exterior when needed.

Weiss is madly in love with your chest, it’s perfect for her. When she was growing up she never really got to explore her own breasts but now she makes up for it by exploring yours, kissing and biting at sensitive nipples while you run your hands through her hair.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Weiss loves to taste her own cum from your lips, kissing passionately after you’ve brought her to a riveting climax makes her heart melt. The only thing she prefers is when your tastes combine moments after you’ve cum in each others’ mouths.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Weiss has a picture she took sneakily of Pyrrha in the shower that she uses as a source of masturbation.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Weiss is relatively inexperienced but knows her way around your body. Patience is the key and plenty of encouragement will allow Weiss to show her devotion to you as she learns everything that makes you tick.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Anything that allows her to kiss you is perfect for Weiss. She loves the intense intimacy that comes with being that close together. She also enjoys being spread out on a bed or grassy field and feeling your mouth ravage her, as long as she can make eye contact it’s enough for her.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Weiss is always serious, she loves you and wants to let you know that. Sometimes though a joke can slip through which leads to you both rolling around laughing before you carry on.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Weiss keeps herself neatly trimmed, occasionally she’ll trimm herself into a love heart but most of the time she leaves it as an inverted triangle. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Weiss only enjoys intimate sex, she’s terrified of being used and left alone due to her family background so she will only engage in sex if she trusts you to look after her and care for her and she’ll let you know if you fulfill her desires. 

Breaking her trust will break her heart and is likely to send her into a spiral of depression.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Weiss doesn’t mind masturbating if she needs to and you’re not around, one of her favorite things to do is touch herself until you arrive where she’ll carry on until you lay beside her and join in.

She sometimes uses a small white vibrator that is fine tuned to her needs when she’s feeling happy, and walking in on her like this always leads to steamy and romantic sex.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Weiss loves to watch you in bliss, whether you are masturbating or with another woman she loves to see you happy and enjoying yourself, as long as she can kiss you afterwards she’ll watch you do anything, especially if it’s with another member of her team.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Weiss really likes outdoor sex, after years of growing up inside a giant mansion nothing gets her going more than the sharp sting of freshly cut grass digging into her back or the way the ground gives way as she digs her heels or fists into the dirt. As long as no one is around to see her she is at her happiest there.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

I love you, those three words whispered in her ear followed by a soft kiss on the cheek and then the lips drives Weiss to pleasure, she loves the intimacy such a small act brings and is happy to lay with you if you keep it up. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Weiss hates being blindfolded, if she can’t see you she struggles, she also hates blood and other bodily fluids though she is open to watersports if you talk about it first.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

After kissing you and praising you Weiss loves nothing more to lie back and be spread open by your hands and tongue. She loves it when you reward her for her devotion, praising you as she strokes your hair and comes in your mouth. 

You have to ask her though if you want to receive, she’ll never say no but she will only kiss your face and neck on her own inhibitions but when she gets down there she’ll have you crying her name and redecorating her face in minutes.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Weiss is always sensual but she lets you dictate the pace, she likes a combination of fast and slow as long as long as she can hold you.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Weiss doesn’t mind the occasional quickly as long as you fully commit to the act later, pulling her into an empty classroom and laying her on a desk is the perfect way to get her exciting for a steamy sex session later on that night.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Weiss will only experiment if she fully trusts you and thinks she’ll enjoy it though you have found a way around her initial refusal.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Due to the sensual nature of sex with Weiss orgasms often take a long time to build and play out and rarely occur at the same time, Weiss can usually go for three rounds but will attend to you between them, lengthening the sex sessions in a way that you both love.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Weiss owns a few dildos and a vibrator, she’ll only use the vibrator on herself but the dildos are there if you want to use them with another person while she watches.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Weiss will never tease you, she’ll tell you exactly what she’s going to do and stick to it. On the other hand, teasing Weiss is extremely rewarding, kissing her while threatening to touch her chest or finger her and she’ll start to beg, make her beg long enough and she’ll let you do anything to her as long as she can see you and you reward her afterwards.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Weiss is usually very quiet in bed, she prefers to kiss and bite something instead of moan and her preference is your neck. You can tell how much she’s enjoying herself by the number of hickeys in the morning.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Weiss first found out she was into girls when she walked in on her sister having sex with Glynda Goodwitch, years later at beacon she found herself sucking on Glynda’s tits.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Weiss is pristine and flawless, her only visible scar is on her face but look hard enough and you can see some wounds. Her chest is small but sensitive as is her clit and slit and she has a faint six pack.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Weiss never actively seeks sex, most of the time she’s happy to cuddle with you but that never lasts, one wandering hand or suggestive whisper and she’s naked and on top of you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Weiss loves watching you fall asleep as you hold her but she can never fall asleep first. She’s terrified of waking up alone or being abandoned by you. If she does fall asleep first it’s a sign she trusts and loves you fully.


	3. Blake Belladonna

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Blake likes to sleep after sex, she’s not bothered where, as long as it’s comfortable for her or your there to be the big spoon.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Blake really likes having her ears stroked as she rubs her face into your belly. She often purrs when she does this telling you she’s enjoying herself and comfortable. She also enjoys wiggling her arse, a sign that she’s begging you to spank her or fuck her with an obcenly large strap on.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Blake loves the dirty feel of cum staining her face after you’ve ridden her, the only thing she loves more is licking it out of a cat bowl while you press your foot on her back or the back of her head. 

She will always come at physical or emotional abuse, spanking her while whispering abuse into her ear turns her into a fountain, her particular favorite is ‘Faunus But Slut.’

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Blake wrote over all the names in her ‘Ninja’s of Love’ book, she took the role of main character and thought long and hard about which of her classmates should play the supporting cast.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Blake is very experienced with sex, she knows how to top and bottom and has been with plenty of men and women, knowing how to please both, though she prefers bottoming for women.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Blake loves being on her hands and knees while you spank her or fuck her arse with an oversized strap on.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Sex for Blake is stress relief and humour puts her at ease outside the bedroom so the two go hand in hand for her. Some of her jokes though are designed to piss you off, mainly so you spank or fuck her harder.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Blake cannot stand body hair, she is fully shaved and thoroughly inspects herself every day to make sure she is spotless.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Intimacy doesn’t kick in for Blake until after the sex is over, and she needs it if you’ve been particularly rough with her. She also hates being intimate in public with you.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Blake masturbates before bed, usually to the sights and sounds of her teammates doing the same thing, of course they have no idea how much she knows and sees.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Blake loves to be spanked and abused, particularly about being a Faunus and ex terrorist. She loves to be told she’s being brought to justice while she pleads you to stop, of course she’d slap you if you actually did.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Anywhere you’re comfortable, she’s comfortable, even if it is in front of the whole school at dinner time.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Squeezing her arse tells her your intention, or barging in on her in the shower. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Blake would never let you near her again if you actually meant any of the things you were saying.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Blake knows how to make you cum and how to frustrate you into forcing her to do it, she’s very good with her tongue. As for receiving she isn’t a fan, she’d rather you tell her how inferior she is unless you want to reward her, tongue fucking her arse is her favourite treat, closely followed by tuna.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Blake lets you set the pace, if she wants to go faster or slower she’ll beg you to do so, of course accepting or refusing turns her on in different ways so she’ll never really be bothered.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

She’s only ever up for a quickie if you leave her humiliated afterwards, tying her up with her own ribbon and leaving her on Glynda’s desk overnight was her particular favorite, at least until she got a year's detention.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Anything you want to try Blake will let you get away with at least once, of course don’t tell her, she loves to be surprised.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Blake has a breaking point but there’s no way to know when you’re going to hit it until after you have, of course you can always take her past it, she won’t mind.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Blake owns a large collection of toys that can all be used against her, her favorites are the spiked paddle and the electric whip her ex girlfriend gave her.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Blake knows teasing gets her punished, as such, she loves doing it to you. Teasing her will get her to beg which she just sees as part of the bigger picture.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Blake screams when hurt and being violently fucked, she purrs when you’re gentle and she’ll always gargle on your cum when you flood her mouth.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Blake founded a smutty fanfiction club at beacon where girls take turns to read their work and fantasies about other students and occasionally reenact them, the dress code is sexy lingerie. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Blake is spotless, she’s a talented fighter with a strong aura and has never been scarred or marked by any fight, in or out of the bedroom. As for her internals, her cunt is well used but surprisingly tight and it has a unique flavour to it. Her arsehole is wide and stretched, so much so you could fit your forearm in there if you tried.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Blake is always ready to serve, though she will rarely seek you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Blake is out like a light as soon as you call her ‘Good kitty,’ it tells her the night is over and she goes back to being her regular self once she wakes up in your arms.


	4. Yang Xiao Long

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Yang doesn’t know the meaning of the word, she always leaves you bloody and broken after a long night of brutal domination.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Yang hates your body, or so she claims, it just makes it easier to slap you silly, that being said her favorite place to punch you is your gut so maybe she likes it.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Yang views you as her personal cum rag, whenever she’s cum she will smear her cunt over your body or face and it’s not uncommon to wake up covered in her fluids.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Yang has sex with Ruby, of course Ruby is none the wiser and assumes it’s her big sister caring for her, even when Yang kisses the soap from her chest after a long and steamy shower and kisses between her legs after she’s accidentally punched her before they lay naked in each other’s arms kissing softly as she apologieses again.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Yang knows how to ruin a woman and that’s what she wants to do, she’ll destroy you mentally and physically until all you can think coherently about is her.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

She likes to string you up by your ankles and use you as a punching bag before she grinds her pussy onto your face (one confirmed punch = one minute) and she’ll continue this until she’s cum.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Yang does and says what she wants, if you don’t laugh at her puns she’ll break your jaw, if you do she’ll reward your mouth by letting it touch her pussy.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Yang shaves when she feels like it, sometimes she’ll go months with a golden bush growing around her cunt just so she can bury your face in it and knock you out with her putrid odour after she’s finished a long and sweaty work out. Other times she’ll keep it clean and pristine with only a landing strip of golden hair.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Yang does have an intimate side though it rarely comes across, on your birthday she will pamper you and fuck you sensually, kissing you and whispering her love into your ear, you like to call this the real Yang which makes her smile and cuddle you. She’ll also get intimate if she’s feeling insecure, she’ll need a long hug and a few soft whispers until she breaks down in your arms and apologises for all the times she’s hurt you during sex. Telling her you love her after that leads into an evening of pure passion and pleasure and is the only time she’ll let you lead. You often wonder what she’ll be like when you get down on one knee.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Yang loves to masturbate over your sleeping body, the excitement she gets from you is limitless and she can only touch herself when she’s near you.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Yang’s kink is (obviously) domination, anything she can do to make you hers she will, though she always makes sure you're ok with her doing whatever she wants before she starts. She wants you broken before her, a mindless sex toy for her private use, at least until she needs a friend.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Yang will always keep it private when with you, she doesn’t want anyone to know how much of a violent thug she is in bed, that being said anywhere private is fine, an empty classroom, her dorm or a clearing in the woods are all fine.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

A simple hug and kiss on her cheek tells her you want her, as soon as she gets the chance you’ll be tossed around like a sack of flour.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Yang will never let you give her an order, if you even try you’ll end up with a broken jaw and at least one other broken limb until your screaming in pain and begging for forgiveness, if she’s merciful she’ll return to normal, if not she’ll beat you unconscious and fuck your limp body until you wake back up.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Yang views oral as a reward, you’ll get the honor of tasting her if you’re a good fuckdoll.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Comparing Yang to rough would be like calling a butter knife sharp, she’s straight up brutal and she fucks much harder than she fights, impressive considering the last time she was in a fight she put twelve thugs in hospital with only one intact rib between them.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

You have no idea how long sex with Yang is, you just try and hold on for the ride, she has told you the fastest you cum is when you’re unconcious so as far as your aware that’s the closest thing to a quickie with Yang.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

If breaking every bone in your body is a risk Yang is the riskiest person alive, she will physically hurt you and has on many occasions and when you’re screaming in agony she’ll call you pathetic and hurt you further.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Yang has unlimited stamina, if she’s tired or slowing down you know just how to piss her off until her hair’s glowing and her eyes are blood red, of course this gets far more painful for you but it’s worth it.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? Ona partner or themselves?)

You are the only toy Yang owns, the strap ons she uses to ruin you are all yours and you’ve lost count of the amount of times Yang’s snapped one inside of you. As for you she views different parts of you as having different purposes, your mouth makes her cum, your tits are great chew toys, your gut is a great punching bag, your cunt is great to kick and stamp on, your arms and legs are fun to snap like twigs, your back makes a great trampoline and your hair is a fantastic towel.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Yang doesn’t tease and you never get the chance to tease her.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

You can’t hear her over your own screams but on the rare quiet night she hums softly into your neck when she’s fucking you and when she comes she makes a gasp barely above a whisper.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Yang has a thing for mums, what she really wants is a mother who will fuck her and care for her like a loving partner which is why she punishes you. Her more sensitive side is who she truly is and who she wants to be but her mind won’t let her accept that until she has been accepted for it.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Yang is muscular and powerful, she has a well defined six pack and arms like tree trunks, all the better to hurt you with. She shaves the rest of her body with her cunt meaning when she lets it grow her armpits become jungle like and will suffocate anyone stupid enough to get close (you).

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Yang is always ready, though it’s unclear if it’s her sex drive or self doubts that cause this.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

You don’t know if Yang even sleeps, you assume she just fucks your body all night but once or twice you have woken up with her holding you close and sobbing into your back.


	5. Jaune Arc

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Jaune will always try to look after you, he’ll get you a snack or drink or just cuddle you if that’s what you want. Of course sometimes he gets it wrong, you’ll want to go another round and he’ll leave, scouring the whole school for your favorite biscuits. By the time he’s back you’re usually asleep and the moment’s passed.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Jaune likes your face, he likes to admire it without makeup and loves to cup it and hold it while he kisses you passionately. Jaune’s not bothered about his own body, he’s not particularly proud or ashamed of it and he doesn’t have a favorite part.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Jaune likes to make you cum, usually on his face. While his skills with his tongue are somewhat lacking he’ll go out of his way to make it enjoyable for you, though this can sometimes ruin the moment if he tries something too bold, like an unexpected finger in your rear. 

He likes to cum inside you, he likes the noises you make and how warm and damp your cunt gets around him, whisper a few dirty words to him and he’ll explode.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Jaune’s first time was with his older sister Saffron’s girlfriend (now wife). He walked in on her showering and she dragged him inside to fuck her. Moments later Saffron caught them and instead of berating them she joined in, leading to an afternoon of sex between the three. Even Jaune himself is unaware he became a father that night, very nearly more than once.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Jaune has more experience than he lets on but lacks in some areas. He’s great with his fingers and kissing but often his cock slips out of you and his tongue never quite reaches as deep as you’d like.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Jaune likes to take you missionary, it’s easy for him to make sure you’re happy with what he’s doing.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Jaune often makes a joke or two and doesn’t take sex too seriously as he knows he’s not the best.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Jaune keeps himself neatly trimmed, he’d shave fully but the hair irritates him when it grows back.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Jaune tries his best to be romantic by whispering praise to you but he often says the wrong things at the wrong time. He’s best when he keeps his mouth on your skin, making you moan as he gently sucks on your neck and kisses his way down to between your legs.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Jaune masturbates before bed, usually in the toilets as not to wake his team, his favorite thing to wank to is lesbian porn which has got you thinking about bringing the idea up with Pyrrha.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Jaune has a step fantasy, he likes you to wear a blonde wig and call him step bro.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Jaune always lets you pick, and you always choose a bed because you know he can handle it, you’d like to experiment with him somewhere but you don’t want him to get nervous and let you down.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Jaune is clueless, you could walk around naked and he wouldn’t know what you wanted, you have to tell him what you want and be clear about it.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Jaune doesn’t want to hit you or hurt you so bondage is a no go for him.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Jaune likes to give but he isn’t very good, you had to tell him you can’t cum from that but you know you can and have to finish yourself off later or offer to put on a show for him. You don’t mind giving it though, he’s clean as a whistle and will always cum where you tell him to.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Jaune is a mixed bag, there’s not a lot of direction to his thrusts and he has trouble keeping a fast pace for long, he’s always soft though, and likes to admire your body.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Jaune doesn’t mind quickies but never has anywhere to do them, he’s always with his team or training with Pyrrha and he’s always tired when he comes back.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Risks almost always backfire for Jaune so it’s best to play it safe, even if it does get a bit boring.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Jaune has decent stamina, he can often go two rounds and after that can be finished off nicely if you want him to.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? Ona partner or themselves?)

Jaune is too embarrassed to buy sex toys, he does own one of his sister’s dildos though, which you sometimes use on yourself.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Jaune can’t tease and is oblivious to teasing when you try it on him, it’s a waste of time.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s not loud but he does make a lot of noise, soft grunts as he fucks you which turns to moans when he builds up.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Growing up with seven sisters in a remote location and no one to turn to for sexual advice led to a sexually frustrating time, at least until his sisters began to explore their own sexuality and he slept with a few of them, until his mother caught them and sat the whole family down for a long and awkward talk.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Jaune is well built, hair doesn’t grow on his body so he doesn’t worry about shaving it. His cock is surprisingly big, nothing huge but definitely above average and he isn’t circumcised. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He needs to cum before bed and will always ask you but other than that he’s never really bothered and you’ve never seen him get an erection, except for that one time Ruby left her dorm door open and Weiss was in her underwear on the other side but who are you to judge, you constantly sneak glances at her in the changing rooms.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Once he’s finished running around trying to look after you he’ll fall asleep pretty quickly, he moves around a lot so it’s best not to cuddle him.


	6. Nora Valkyrie

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Nora is sensitive and caring with you when you’ve finished, she likes to hold you in her arms and make sure everything was perfect for you, at least until you get out of bed to grab the pancakes you made for her as a surprise, when you’ve finished eating squirting syrup over your body is a great way to initiate soft sex but only if you’ve time for a shower afterwards. When it’s all over there’s always one final round where Nora will lie on her back and let you fuck her until she falls asleep after a passionate orgasm.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Nora loves your mouth, she likes to kiss it in public especially after you’ve eaten, she loves to taste it in your mouth as well and she really likes it when you suck on her fingers while they’re sticky, either with food or cum. She also likes to drink from your mouth, her piss is her favorite. 

Nora loves her legs, she knows how hard she worked for them and she knows how easily it is top to pin your strap inside her as you fuck her.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Nora loves to cum in your mouth and will always cum if you eat her out, her favorite is cunnilingus but she will cum if you shove your tongue as far up her arse as you can reach. She likes licking the remnants from your face but will always be satisfied if you taste like her release. 

She also loves to make you cum, particularly if you’re in control so she can whisper how good you make her feel and if she does cum the sound of her orgasm is often enough to set you off.

If yours or her face is covered in either of your cum she loves a golden shower to clean up, she’ll even rub her body in your urine and she claims it’s her favorite shampoo and she loves it when you use her piss as shampoo, especially when you decide to ‘shower’ together.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Nora loves to drink piss, she fills a water bottle a day full of her own and will always ask you to fill one for her too, she also loves piss as a mixer to her alcohol and her favorite beverage is the combination of yours and her urine.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Nora is wonderfully talented, she knows how to make you cum for things you never knew you had a kink for. For example getting her to lie on her back while you fuck her to an orgasm before deepthroating the strap on and letting her piss in your mouth while you get yourself off.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Nora loves missionary, she loves to receive at the start and end of long sex sessions, it’s like a gate for her, you taking her slowly and sensually while you talk about your days, kissing intermittently. When she’s cum from your sensual fucking it’s free game for her to live out whatever dirty fantasy she’s come up with that day and they’re always unique. Once she’s done with you it’s aftercare followed by another missionary session, this time she tells you how good you’ve been and how much she loves you.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

During missionary she’s always serious, in fact it’s the only time in her life she is. Whatever else she’s doing she’s always her goofy self and you adore that about her.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Nora keeps herself clean which surprised you at first, she cares greatly for her body and her ego makes her think she looks better shaved and you’re not going to argue with that.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

The start and end of sex are always intimate, she likes to let you know how much she loves you in these rare moments, the bread in the sandwich of a rough and dominant sex, without these moments your relationship would fall apart.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Nora is always horney and always masturbates when she’s sweaty, the aroma turns her on. She has a small yet powerful vibrator which she wears in lessons, somehow nobody but you has noticed.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

You are Nora’s kink, everything she does to you gets her off, whether it’s a kiss or a kick, a strap or a smack as long as you can fuck her when she’s done she’ll always be happy.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

She really doesn’t care, though she does bring up Glynda’s desk a lot.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

The sight of you wearing a strap, she never asks you to put it on, like it’s a veil of consent, you know most couples have a word but for Nora the act is enough.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nora will never touch you sexually or do anything to you before you’ve fucked her to an orgasm.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

She’s really really good with her tongue and you wish every time you did the deed she’d go down on you but it’s all dependent on what her fantasy entails.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She’s always slow and sensual when she’s getting fucked, like it’s a reminder everything’s ok but between those beautiful acts of love you’ve seen warzones that are less violent.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

If you want a quickie with Nora she changes her rules slightly, if you want her to fuck you she’ll only use a strap on your cunt in whatever position is comfortable and will only go until you cum. If you want to fuck her it has to be in a position she can’t see your face if you want to keep it a quickie.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Between opening hours (what she calls the missionary) she will do whatever she wants regardless of how risky, she’s put you in the infirmary a few times but still kept going with you until you were in a position to fuck her again. That was a fun week.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Nora is never ending, once she’s cum she’s on and ready and won’t stop until you fuck her again, then she’s back to normal.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nora’s room would be better suited as a sex shop than a bedroom, she’s got stuff you couldn’t even imagine existed. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Nora likes to tease you through the day, maybe be showing you up her skirt during a lesson, or flashing you across the dinner hall. Her favorite thing to do is flirt with other girls, she knows it makes you possessive so you’ll put the strap on on sooner.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

When you’re fucking her her moans and praise are soft and quiet, between that though, you’re pretty sure the whole school can hear whatever fucked up thing she’s doing to you.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Nora is really insecure about her height, if someone brings it up she’ll fall into your arms and cry until you comfort her.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Nora is pure muscle but doesn’t look it. if she didn’t have such a poor diet she’d have at least a 12 pack, she’s comfortable with herself though and she still looks beautiful.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Nora doesn’t have a sex drive, horney is her natural state, you don’t think you’ve ever seen her not turned on by something.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

When she’s cum from your second thrusting she’s out and you're on top of her, there’s always pins and needles in the morning but kissing through it is well worth it.


	7. Pyrrha Nikos

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Pyrrha is full of praise for you, she’ll hold you close and whisper how good you were for her while telling you how much she loves you until you drift off.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She loves your arse, she loves to run her hands over it and firmly grip it, mixed in with the occasional light spank to keep you on your toes. She loves annalingus too but is sometimes reluctant if she wants to kiss you afterwards.

Her own favorite part is her eyes, she loves the colour, sometimes you’ll stare directly into them for a few inches away and that kind of intimacy makes her want to hold and kiss you.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Pyrrha loves to make you cum by fucking you with a strap, she knows how to pace herself to give you the best pleasure. She also loves to make you cum with her words, she presses her body into your back and pinches your nipples, whispering all the dirty things she’s done to you in vivid detail while reminding you how much of a good little girl you are for taking her so well.

She doesn’t need to cum to enjoy herself, but if you want to make her she won’t oppose, as long as she’s not feeling romantic.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Pyrrha really wants to be a porn star, she’s filmed herself masturbating before as well as secretly filmed sex with you, so far only you and a few select friends have the clips but you’re prepared to support her.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

You have no idea, sometimes if she doesn’t expect something she’ll start drawing blanks and return to her usual friendly self, albeit embarrassed. Sometimes you think she’s mastered the art of sex, knowing exactly what to do and at what time.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Pyrrha loves you on your hands and knees, wrapped up tightly and sometimes gagged with her metal-woven ribbon while she fucks you with a perfectly molded metallic strap on. She always starts slow and will always tell you how good you are until she speeds up. She’ll never lose control though and will never get rough and you know if you saw her she wouldn’t even break a sweat.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Pyrrha is intense beyond belief, she wants you to feel every little movement she makes and it’s all calculated and controlled. She fucks you with laser focus and complete control. 

If something goes wrong though and it’s funny she’ll laugh and intense Pyrrha will hide away, usually when this happens you take control and that usually involves a lot of fingers and tongues, something you both enjoy. You might lose out on the aftercare but you’ll both fall asleep smiling.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Pyrrha is spotless, no hair exists on her body and you don’t think it ever has, she uses a special fire dust soap that she puts in the bath which burns the hair off, you used to find it weird before you started bathing together.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Intimate is an understatement, she controls everything about you when she fucks you and tells you how good you are for her, sex with Pyrrha is something so romantic authers would fail to capture its intense feeling of love with an entire novel dedicated to the subject. You truly believe there is no better feeling in the world than being fucked by Pyrrha.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

She doesn’t need to and doesn’t often but she doesn’t oppose it, if you’re not around for a few days she’ll ring you and touch herself, asking you to do the same, of course she records the whole thing.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Pyrrha loves to praise you, it makes her feel happy and fulfilled, like it's the one thing she absolutely has to do before she dies. She also loves dominating but not in the sense of normal domination, she describes herself as a soft dom, always giving and taking control but in ways that she knows you want before you do.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

A large and soft bed caked in candlelight.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

If you’re feeling down and tell her she’ll crack a soft smile and hold you close, if you’re feeling horney and tell her she’ll kiss your neck and take you to her bed, if you’re feeling happy and smile at her she’ll grab your hand and pin you to a wall. Any gesture of openness or intimacy towards her is rewarded with a lengthy and passionate sex session that will always leave you in her arms, safe, protected and happy.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She’ll never hurt you or be rough with you, she hates the idea and sees it as a loss of control, you shouldn’t need the pain to stay in line, the sex should be enough.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

One of her favorite treats for you is to eat you out, especially if you’ve just cum for her. She’s good but what really gets you is tasting yourself on her tongue as she softly kisses you when the deed is done. Sometimes though she’ll leave you bound and fucked and eat you out from behind, either way you trust her judgment to know what the better time would be.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Pyrrha is always soft, slow and sensual, sometimes she speeds up but soft and deep thrusts followed by silver words in your ear are more effective than any brutal pace can be.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

She likes to take her time with you, sometimes though she’ll ride your fingers if you wind her up enough in a class.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

You don’t know, your first time together was the first time you’d ever subbed and she messed with your head until all you could think about was how perfect Pyrrha was and how loved you felt in her arms, that was two years ago and while the sex hasn’t changed much, every time feels as good as the first time.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

She’s never been to her limit before and you’ve never been to yours with her, she knows exactly how long to make the sex to keep it as perfect as possible.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She has a small collection of very special toys, her favorite is her ribbon which has small and unnoticeable metal rods woven into the soft silk, this allows her to bind you and gag you without the need to tie knots. Her strap on is metallic and can be shaped and molded by her, perfect for subtle changes during sex to maximise your pleasure and finally she has a small butt plug, also metallic but you’ve never had this used on you.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

You wouldn’t call it teasing but she messes with your head, you can go from feeling like the most powerful woman in the world to her well loved and cared for wife in a matter of seconds. The emotional connection is as important as the physical act for her and she uses her words to tease and accomplish this.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Pyrrha is always quiet, you’ll never hear her raise her voice and nobody else will hear the dirty praise she whispers in your ear.

When she cums she’ll moan loudly and on those rare occasions she’ll usually bury her head in something to hide it.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Pyrrha owns an online forum where people upload fake nudes of her, she likes to recreate them and replace the fake ones with real ones.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

A naked picture of Pyrrha could replace the dictionary definition of beauty and all of its synonyms, she’s perfect in every way.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

She doesn’t think with her cunt, rather her heart, if she wants you it’s never because she’s horney, it’s because she wants to tell you everything she loves about you, she wants to make you feel special and loved. You suspect it has something to do with her being a corporate toy and she only feels comfortable to show her true maternal colours to you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

She never falls asleep first, though she always wakes up second.


	8. Lie Ren

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Ren is gentle and caring with you, he’ll hold you close while rubbing soft circles into your back. Occasionally he’ll whisper things to you. Things that make you want to melt into him and be with him forever.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really likes your back, he likes to rub oils into your naked skin to help you relax and wind down. He loves the noises you make as he pleases you.

He likes his hair, he takes good care of it and you admire how soft it is. Complementing it always puts him in a romantic mood.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Ren has learned how to play your body to let cum at the optimum time, he plays with and pinches your nipples, nibbles at your neck and applies just the right amount of pressure on your clit to make you come undone.

He himself doesn’t like to cum, he claims he’s never cum before and you believe him, he’s always genuine and honest with you, sometimes to a fault.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ren is pretty clean and doesn’t have many dirty fantasies or secrets if any at all.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s a virgin when it comes to penetration but an expert with his hands and mouth.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

You're on your front where he’ll give you a massage to help you relax before he turns you over and works your front until you cum for him, he’ll then hold you close until you fall asleep.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Ren is silent and serious, intimacy means a lot to him, though he does love your goofy side.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

He keeps himself tidy but you never really get a good look at him.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ren lives for intimacy and romance, he doesn’t believe in a purely sexual relationship so he will always care for you.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He never masturbates, though he doesn’t mind if you touch yourself while he’s running his hands along your body.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ren adores it when you cum from just nipple play, he always says the sweetest things afterwards.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

In a bed in private. He doesn’t like showing his romantic side in public.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

If he sees you yawn or if you’re in a bad mood he knows just what you need and he’ll be there to give it to you.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will never let you touch his cock or balls.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He occasionally gives on special nights but other than that oral is a rarity.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s always slow and is sensual even more often. He loves to treat you and make sure you fully experience his methods of relaxing you, the orgasm is just the cherry on top.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He hates the idea of quickies.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

He occasionally has a risky side, sometimes he’ll get a bit rougher or try a new technique, your favorite was when he bound you.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

He’s never gone and you’ll only cum once all night, it’s all you need though.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He does use the occasional toy, but it’s never to penetrate, only to hold you still or relax you.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

In most relationships everything he does would be considered teasing but for him it’s not, he just loves to treat you.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s dead silent aside from the odd whisper or instruction.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

When he was young he watched a group of men take advantage of Nora. Though his best friend claimed she loved the act he despised it, leading to his hatred and fear of penetration.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

In the rare moments you see Ren’s cock it’s long and slim with a slightly wider head, it looks appealing but you know you’ll never be able to touch it.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He never craves sex, he only wants to see you relaxed and happy.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll fall asleep soon after you, and he’ll always be awake to make you breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are now open on this work. The chapters will still be the same character every week between the F and M versions.


	9. An Important Update/Open Letter

Hi All,

I feel like I need to speak about the lack of updates on my RWBY work. I have spent the last few weeks considering how to say this and what to do so I would appreciate it if you read through to the end.

As I’m sure most of you will know, Rooster Teeth aren’t in the best place right now and the actions of certain members of staff have left me feeling shocked and betrayed and to understand why I would like to detail my experience of being an RT fan.

I was first introduced to Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter when me and a friend discovered Fails of the Weak after becoming obsessed with Halo Reach. I was in my early teens at the time and quickly fell in love with Jack and Geoff and AH content. I also began to religiously watch every single video RT put out at the time. 

I remember watching the first Minecraft Lets Play and was blown away by how well AH gelled, especially because I didn’t really know too much about Ray, Micheal and Gavin at the time and before long I fell in love with all of them. It was at this time I discovered RvB and the Podcast and began to binge episodes and podcasts whenever I could. I felt RT content was getting stronger as new faces and personalities came to the camera.

One of these was Ryan Haywood. I remember watching the MariO let’s play and not hearing Ryan at all, though his name was on the screen and I could see his character moving, that being said I immediately took a liking to him because one of my best friends as a young child was called Ryan.

As he began to appear in more content he quickly became one of my favorites, his interactions with Gavin and Ray are hilarious even to this day and I felt he completed AH in a way no one else could match.

As time went on I remember more and more faces joining RT and AH and what I once recognised as a small, almost family like atmosphere was gone, this first part of this was the podcast being made visual, I couldn’t watch it live due to living in the UK and I didn’t have the time to watch every episode anymore. This felt alienating and was disappointing but it wasn't the end of the world. I was still excited by most content though and was really looking forward to the new, bigger budget shows and the prospect of growing up alongside RT was exciting. One of these shows was RWBY.

I remember not liking the show when it came out, I made it seven episodes in and couldn’t find a character to relate to so I dropped it. I also remember RvB taking a drop in quality during season 11. This was when I noticed cracks. I’m not sure if it was genuinely content getting worse or if I was just maturing to see it, looking back now it's probably a combination of both.

The one consistent thing I was enjoying though was AH, despite new faces such as Jeremy and Matt appearing the group felt consistent and new additions added something even if I wasn’t particularly fond of them. 

Then Ray announced he was leaving.

I was sad about this but understood his reasons, my Dad had left jobs he enjoyed before so it was easy to understand why he was going. Then I read something about RT not letting him stream so he quit. I don’t know how true this is but it did lead me to realise RT had been bought which provided a lot of reasons to why it felt like RT was no longer a small family.

As years kept passing I noticed content getting worse, RvB was a mess by the end of season 13, AH felt like they were only posting content because they had to, not because they were enjoying it and most of the onscreen personalities I had grown up with were too busy to appear in content regularly. Still though I loved AH and Ryan was the one person in RT who could always make me laugh and was the reason I kept watching almost every AH video.

It was at this time I gave RWBY another shot and this time I enjoyed it. I knew the writing was terrible and the characters were poor but the show had a lot of charm, it reminded me of the earlier RT works and I fell in love with the show, binge watching it multiple times. This was when volume 4 was being premiered.

This was when things started to go downhill. I was a FIRST member and enjoyed content when RWBY volume 5 and RvB season 16 came out. I’ll talk about RvB first. I hated season 16, it felt like an insult to watch to the point where I’ve blanked most of it from my mind. Then RWBY volume 5 hit and it was even worse. I won’t go into detail about why I don’t like it but the main reason was the writing and animation. The cast did nothing, Blake was insufferable and the plotline was stupid, convulted and boring. 

Next year RvB 17 came out and made me drop the show. I don’t want to talk about that but it was even worse than the previous season and the only thing I enjoyed was the Wash plotline. Then there was RWBY volume 6 and it was good. The start of the volume was fantastic, it was like a show reborn and had finally found its footing. Then the Argus arc happened and my excitement for the show fell off a cliff. At this point I decided to start writing to give me an excuse to watch the older volumes and fall in love with it again. This worked. I enjoyed writing the Smuthology and was really happy with the praise it was getting. 

I wrote until I burned myself out and my personal life took over. While this was going on I noticed RT had a lot of controversy about it. The first I remember was Vic and while I think they made the right choice in the end this wasn’t apparent for a long time as a lot of misinformation was being spread and RTs silence on the matter didn’t help. Then they doubled FIRST prices and screwed over most international RT fans by cancelling conventions and announcing US exclusive content so I cancelled my membership (though I still had benefits until April this year). 

At this point I was fed up. I was disappointed by RT’s decision making and greed and the only content I could enjoy anymore was AH and a large reason for that was Ryan. With other members coming and going or taking breaks Ryan, Micheal and Jack were the only things that felt familiar, off topic was great and hilarious and Lets Plays always had a laugh or two to be enjoyed.

I began working full time just after this so I had even less time to watch content let alone RT. I remember being anxious for RWBY volume 7. 6 started well but had the worst ending of any volume but it did look like RT had learned and new writers set the stage for something special. Then it was just kind of eh. I had no real reaction to it, some stuff was good, others bad but most if it was just average which in a way made it worse than if it was bad as it was hard to even ironically enjoy.

After that I remember a bunch of staff being laid off. This made me angry, especially after doubling membership prices, it felt greedy and scummy. Then the BLM movement gained massive traction and it came out how poorly Mica had been treated by RT. I was appalled at this, especially with how most of the RT cast behaved on twitter and I was shocked they’d let it happen. Then I found out about Joel, a founding member who was let go in silence. Grey had been horribly mistreating animators. It was awful, it felt like RT was a lie, everything positive they said was contradicted by something behind the scenes proving them to be lying and greedy except for one branch. 

AH still felt like they had some semblance of an identity and their content was still enjoyable. Until a few weeks ago.

This caught me off guard. The person at RT that I liked the most and had made me laugh and stay with the company was a monster. I felt disgusted and betrayed by Ryan Haywood’s actions and for those out of the loop I strongly recommend reading through this thread:  [ https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/) . 

I didn’t know what to do so I read through the words of his victims while trying to process things and I couldn’t believe the things he had said and done. This was the reason I stopped writing RWBY. I needed to give myself some space so the only work I finished was a commission which I had started before this all came out.

I have decided to distance myself from RT content for a while, this means I will no longer be writing any RWBY content for the foreseeable future. I’m sorry for everyone who enjoys my RWBY work but I cannot bring myself to write anything related to RT at the moment. I must also stress that this isn’t RT’s fault and do not blame them for Ryan’s actions. I just need to distance myself.

If you have any questions please leave a comment or tweet/DM me @openlionAO3 on Twitter. I aim to be open about this and will answer honestly.

I will say I am enjoying writing so my other works will continue alongside new works that are coming soon.

Thankyou all for reading and I appreciate everyone who enjoyed my work, left kudos and commented. I hope you all have a great day!

OL.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I will try to update this at least once a week and will take character requests once teams RWBY and JNPR are done.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harry Potter NSFW Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085714) by [Dark_Dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dhampir/pseuds/Dark_Dhampir)




End file.
